La marca de la sirena
by Delta Elena
Summary: Una leyenda que prometía cumplir tu deseo mas profundo pone a prueba una amistad que recae en la oscuridad, las sirenas indicaban un final feliz. ¿Que precio estarías dispuesto a pagar por ese final feliz?


**Derechos Reservados Masashi Kishimoto, sus personajes únicamente le pertenecen a él y solo son usados para la siguiente historia sin ningún otro fin que el de compartirlo con todos ustedes.**

**La siguiente leyenda me fue contada por Miku-Chan, es sobre las sirenas las cuales ya he hablado un poco en Tales of Terror; basándome en historias más antiguas sobre estos míticos seres.**

**En este caso es una leyenda mucho más moderna con un contexto algo diferente a las versiones ya retomadas por mí acerca de las sirenas.**

**Es mi primer fic que me baso en Sakura y Hinata, espero no les moleste demasiado el cómo maneje a los personajes para esta historia.**

**Por favor disfrútenla**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**La Marca de la Sirena**

Se dice que aun en nuestra época existen muchas leyendas y relatos que aun no logran tener alguna explicación lógica, muchos son relatados para asustar a los niños o quizás solo para que no se pierdan con el pasar de los años.

Pero jamás pensé que una leyenda acerca de los mitológicos seres al que llamamos sirenas pudiera pasar en la época actual; mucho menos que fuera posible en la escuela…y entonces

¿Qué le pedirías a una sirena si te concediera un deseo? ¿Y qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar?

Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga eran las mejores amigas, tan diferentes como el día de la noche; cada una con su propia belleza que las distinguía además acompañadas de una peculiar personalidad.

Sakura era de cabellos rosas y mirada de jade que en más de una ocasión se tornaba en una tormenta color verde, para muchos considerada una hermosa fierecilla mientras que Hinata de largos cabellos oscuros con un brillo azul y una personalidad tímida y calmada; distinguiéndose por una mirada perlada la cual solo tenía ojos para aquel chico rubio tan hiperactivo.

Naruto Namikaze el torbellino de la escuela Konoha siempre metido en pleitos y escándalos, pero no era secreto que siempre fue para proteger a sus amigos u otra cosa que el considerara justo y es que ese rubio era todo corazón.

Hinata enamorada de aquellos ojos color cielo, el único que no estaba enterado era el mismo rubio que siempre andaba sonriendo a todo lo que daba.

Ambas pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de la otra, ir de compras, la biblioteca o cualquier sitio siempre juntas o con algunas amigas; pero ese día hicieron algo que nadie esperaba.

—Bien Hinata ya dije en casa que dormiría en la tuya— La pelirrosa estiro los brazos tan alto haciendo sonar un poco su espalda, miro a su amiga que sonreía algo nerviosa sujetando el bolso de la escuela con mucha fuerza.

—También le dije a mama que estaría esta noche en tu casa— Hinata miro de nuevo hacia el frente apretando las correas, bajo un poco la mano para evitar que la falda escolar se levantara con el viento y no supo si eran ruidos de hojas quebrarse o su propio corazón que intentaba detenerla de hacer lo planeado con Sakura.

— ¿Pero me pregunto qué deberíamos comprar? — Sakura dio un pequeño brinco frente a Hinata, quizás para calmar los nervios que se le notaban.

—Aún se me hace…demasiado— ambas se miraron una con suplica la otra con mas determinación.

—Vamos, acaso no quieres que Naruto sea tu novio—

—Si…—el rojo carmín en sus mejillas delataba sus profundos sentimientos por el chico mencionado, su amiga al verla solo soltó un gran suspiro jalándola hacia uno de los grandes almacenes.

Cualquiera que se fijara en dos chicas colegialas en un centro comercial hubiera dicho que visitarían escaparates, se probarían infinidad de ropa o zapatos y al final comerían en algún sitio para recuperar las energías.

Pero por el contrario habían ido directo al departamento de herramientas de una tienda departamental, Sakura parecía dudosa entre un martillo que se veía algo pesado y un grueso picahielos; en tanto Hinata inclinada veía cuchillos de cocina no muy convencida tampoco.

—Un cuchillo es bastante útil— Sakura se colocó al mismo nivel para verlos mucho mejor pasando sus dedos por el borde del filo.

—Aun siento que no es una buena idea—

—Ya deja de quejarte Hinata, creíste que era buena idea antes— Sakura se levantó algo frustrada por la indecisión de su amiga;

—Lo sé…pero al ver todo esto, me he estado preguntando si está bien—

—Bueno primero hay que ver si es cierto todo—

—Así es—Miro de nuevo un gran cuchillo grueso y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba Naruto, así que termino por llevarlo a pagar a la caja; Sakura hizo lo mismo decidiéndose por el martillo.

Caminaron lento hasta la casa de Sakura en donde fueron directamente al cuarto de esta, ambas comenzaron a cambiarse el uniforme hablando de cosas triviales; Hinata a pesar de esto no podía quitar la vista de la bolsa de herramientas pero prefirió enfocarse en la plática para no pensar demasiado.

Ambas se pusieron pantalón de mezclilla junto con una playera ligera y por ultimo algún suéter, Sakura le paso a Hinata una mochila en donde puso las herramientas junto con dos linternas.

Bajaron hacia la cocina en donde tomaron algo rápido de la alacena, miraron el reloj que pronto marcaria las seis de la tarde por lo que decidieron salir de la casa antes de que los padres de Sakura regresaran y las encontraran.

El lugar a donde se dirigían era nada más que su propia escuela, solo que entrarían a esperar la noche sin que nadie más se enterara. Eran casi las ocho cuando llegaron a esta, sabían que ya no habría nadie así que se sintieron más tranquilas de ser descubiertas por algún maestro.

Al caminar por los oscuros pasillos Hinata sostenía una linterna bastante pensativa, recordó días atrás cuando por tareas extracurriculares tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo en la biblioteca; de un libro a otro terminaron por encontrar una pequeña y vieja agenda se asomó entre la montaña acumulada de viejos libros llamando su atención.

Por el estilo que tenía les pareció que era de unos treinta años atrás o quizás más, tenía hojas en limpio en su mayoría y otras hojas que a pesar del tiempo seguían en un color blanco intenso.

Pero lo que en verdad había llamado su atención era lo escrito en las últimas hojas, como si hubiera estado aguardando a que alguien lo leyera.

_Si tienes un deseo muy profundo el cual desees cumplir, busca agua en la escuela en un lugar en donde la sirena pueda llegar; en donde puedas rezarle para que te sea concedido__**: **_

"_**Oh Sirena, **_

_**Oh Sirena **_

_**Por favor concede mi deseo,**_

_**Para que pueda ser feliz para siempre".**_

El resto del cuaderno explicaba que si no eras interrumpida se te aparecerían varias sirenas, cada una con una letra tatuada a su espada; debes buscar aquella que tenga la inicial de la persona que amas; esto último era algo confuso al no comprender exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero la ultima parte era algo que a Hinata no le convencía mucho.

_**La sangre que bebas de la sirena te dará la felicidad que tanto deseas.**_

Aunque aquello lo estaban haciendo más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, la sola mención de sangre no era muy agradable para Hinata pero al final habían comprado herramientas para poder conseguirla en caso de que fuera cierto; pero que tanto estarían dispuestas hacer para lograrlo.

—Porque todo debe ser a media noche— suspiro la pelirrosa al notar como la escuela lucia atemorizante sin luz ni alumnos en ella.

—Parece igual a un cuento Sakura—

—Si eso parece, pero te imaginas si funciona entonces Naruto se convertiría en tu novio— Golpeo levemente el costado de Hinata haciendo que esta sonriera por la idea.

— ¿Tú crees? —

—Imagínate, creer que algo así es posible— Levanto los brazos emocionada, dando brincos por el pasillo

—Pero…—

—Aun no estás muy convencida— Se giró de golpe mirándola algo molesta.

—Si es verdad esto…mataríamos a la sirena—Hinata con tristeza se detuvo casi como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

—Bueno primero hay que asegurarnos de si es cierto esto—Continuo caminando Sakura tomando de la mano a su amiga, haciendo que avanzaran mucho más rápido.

—La última página está rota, me pregunto qué tendría escrito—

—Mmm…quien sabe, sabes te preocupas demasiado, hay que darnos prisa—Apresuro más el paso haciendo que Hinata imitara su mismo caminar.

Hinata suspiro con tristeza, sabía que a veces ella pensaba demasiado las cosas por su falta de confianza pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era lo correcto.

El único lugar que se les venía a la mente con agua dentro de la escuela, la piscina; que sitio más amplio para que una sirena nadara sin problemas y pudiera ser invocada.

Aquella noche había luna llena, el lugar estaba en un total silencio el cual solo era quebrantado por el sonido del agua moverse ligeramente, algunos insectos cantaban armoniosamente sin ser demasiado ruidosos.

Sintió la mano de Sakura apretarle con fuerza, sus ojos color verde parecían arder con la noche y no supo la razón de aquello pero su cuerpo se estremeció por verla así; no supo en que momento sus labios se movían por si solos ni como su voz salió recitando su deseo más profundo.

"_**Oh Sirena, **_

_**Oh Sirena **_

_**Por favor concede mi deseo,**_

_**Que Naruto Namikaze me ame y podamos ser felices para siempre".**_

El viento soplo ligeramente moviendo los cabellos de ambas chicas pero nada más paso, las horas siguieron pasando sin que algo indicara la presencia de sirenas.

—El agua está muy tranquila, creo que solo fue un rumor—

—Es una lástima, por un momento creí que sería real eso de pedir un deseo y todo eso— la cara de Sakura mostraba una decepción muy grande, a Hinata comenzaba a preocuparle esa obsesión con la sirena; pero antes de que pudiera contestarle algo le hizo mirar hacia dentro de los salones.

Levanto su dedo señalando mientras Sakura solo giro el rostro mirando hacia donde indicaba, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban ya que una figura se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela; Hinata no supo si aquello era producto de sus nervios pero no pudo reaccionar más de ello puesto que Sakura se había levantado de golpe en busca de la figura espectral.

— ¡Sakura! Espera —

— ¡De prisa o la perderemos! ¡Es la sirena! —Con agilidad la pelirrosa había saltado por una ventana olvidándose de su amiga.

Hinata se quedó a pocos centímetros observando con detenimiento la figura, no comprendía como una sirena podía estar fuera del agua; pero sus ojos no la engañaban en el pasillo de abajo la pequeña figura de una chica se paseaba pero más que eso el piso apenas era tocado; una chica esbelta de blanca piel con una cabellera rubia ligeramente alborotada; le pareció por un momento familiar pero sintió escalofríos al notar como sonreía.

Aquella peculiar sonrisa como si no tuviera alma; hermosa pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante. El roce ligero de sus dedos sobre el piso era como si este mismo fuera ondas sobre el agua y eso la confundía aún más; aquella chica estaba desnuda y tenía dos piernas como cualquier persona pero sabía que no era un ser humano.

Más sorprendente era ver que en efecto en su espalda tenía una letra tatuada, en este caso era una T en mayúscula, antes de poder decir algo la figura atravesaba el piso como si se estuviera hundiendo sobre agua y Sakura solo gritaba pero Hinata no podía creer nada de lo que veía.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parada están saliendo! — Con martillo en mano Sakura comenzó a correr por los pasillos, más adelante otras figuras se asomaban por los rincones del pasillo de la escuela; todas esas chicas desnudas sonreían sin pronunciar palabra alguna más que el sonido de sus risas que erizaban la piel de Hinata.

Subían y bajaban los pisos de toda la escuela persiguiendo a las peculiares sirenas, Hinata estaba muy agotada pero Sakura no quería rendirse; estaba aferrada a atrapar a la bendita sirena.

Fue entonces que en el último piso ambas terminaron sobre el suelo muy agotadas; no habían conseguido siquiera acercarse lo suficiente a ninguna y mucho menos encontrado a alguna que tuviera en la espalda la letra inicial del nombre de Naruto.

—Sakura es suficiente…al principio fue buena idea e incluso un poco divertido pero todo esto es real, mejor regresemos ya casi amanece.

La mirada molesta que le había dirigido le dejo completamente perpleja, nunca la había mirado de aquel modo; era como si Sakura fuera otra persona; sintió el fuerte empujón que la hizo caer sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

— ¡No llegamos tan lejos para solo rendirnos!

Furiosa tomo el martillo y salió corriendo tras el resto de sirenas que seguían escabulléndose sin dejar de reír con una aquella euforia mezclada con un toque de burla y algo que hacia erizar la piel de quien las escuchara.

Hinata por fin cayo de rodillas, estaba en el segundo piso de la escuela y ninguna persecución había dado resultado; apretó con fuerza el cuchillo en mano sus ojos color perla se enfocaban en la cuchilla que mostraba un débil reflejo de su vista con el brillo de la luna que comenzaba a menguar lentamente.

Su respiración agitada lentamente fue calmando, Sakura seguía persiguiendo sirenas en el primer piso y el corredor que dirigía hacia las oficinas de los profesores; por ello comenzó a levantar su vista poco a poco cuando supo que no estaba sola.

Una bella figura estaba de pie a pocos metros de donde ella estaba; de blanca piel y cabello en color morado que cubría parte de su espalda hasta la cintura, fue tan solo unos segundos cuando esta se dio vuelta y la larga cabellera mostro por completo su espalda desnuda.

Fue ese corto instante en que sorprendida descubrió que aquella peculiar sirena tenía en su espalda una N, sabía que ella podría concederle su deseo; ella haría que Naruto la amara y fueran felices para siempre.

Pero sabía que no podría vivir con eso, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

Los ojos negros de la chica la miraban fijamente, fue algo extraño pero sintió que la conocía; quizás no personalmente pero había esa sensación y comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos hasta saber dónde la había visto antes y fue como un rayo golpeándola.

La escuela poseía un pasillo especial en donde colocaban fotos de personas fallecidas, desaparecidas o con alguna situación especial; cada año crecía el número de personas en aquel enorme muro el cual llevaba muchas generaciones desde que la escuela había comenzado con aquella tradición.

Ese rostro siempre le había llamado la atención, la mirada oscura de los Uchihas aquella poderosa familia que había ido disminuyendo con el pasar de los años; quizás por el tiempo transcurrido la chica tendría unos cincuenta años, pero no sabía si en verdad era una sirena o el fantasma que vagaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Los Uchihas se distinguían por el color oscuro de sus ojos y cabellos pero esa chica poseía una cabellera en color morado, lo único que sabía era que había desaparecido cuando era una estudiante como Hinata en aquella época; nadie más supo de ella y se creyó que había sido secuestrada y fue dada por muerta el nombre que tenía era Naori Uchiha.

Inmóvil y perpleja solo podía estar ahí de rodillas observándola, aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a retumbar para sus adentros hasta que todo quedo en un total silencio y el hilo rojo comenzó a recorrer lentamente el piso a través de la blanca piel de Naori Uchiha.

Ahí estaba de pie con la mirada perdida y martillo en mano, Sakura había acertado un golpe certero a la cabeza de la chica y ahora esta yacía sobre una mancha de sangre que iba en aumento.

— Sa…Sakura-Chan…—

—Lo vez Hinata…date prisa…bebe — De la boca de la pelirrosa escurría ese vital liquido rojo, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era perturbadora mientras levantaba el martillo hasta la altura de su cara.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría tomar la sangre de la sirena, no podría hacerlo ni por la promesa de que obtendría al amor de su vida; mucho menos sabiendo que aquella leyenda era tan oscura y perversa ya que estuviera o no con vida aquella persona alguna vez fue una chica normal…alguien que quizás también haya ido por un deseo el cual quería cumplir.

El sol comenzó a llenar los pasillos de la escuela con lentitud, la mañana había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la leyenda de la sirena.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse raro y su ropa se fue desprendiendo como si de papel al fuego se tratara, Sakura la observo en silencio ida en sus propios pensamientos el cómo su amiga ahora sucumbía ante la maldición; había entrado en el juego y al no beber la sangre de la sirena antes del amanecer ahora ella se convertía en otra más de aquellas chicas que pasearían por los pasillos de la escuela, chicas que serían invocadas para cumplir un deseo y si no cumplían antes de que los rayos del sol las tocara terminarían uniéndose a mas sirenas.

Fue así como Hinata Hyuga desapareció, de blanca piel y larga cabellera que se alza con cada nado que hacia; una letra H se tatuó en su espalda y tiene la misma sonrisa perturbadora que el resto.

Sakura ahora es novia de Naruto y parece que es feliz, las cosas van bien para ella aun cuando la policía sigue investigando la desaparición de su amiga; por supuesto que una leyenda sobre sirenas que conceden deseos no es creíble por lo que todo indica un final feliz.

Pero al final la sonrisa que tiene sigue siendo perturbadora, la oscuridad llego a su corazón y el precio que pago fue muy alto; a veces ella puede verla; a su amiga Hinata la cual le sonríe y observa.

Quizás no sea tan cierto el final feliz que prometía la sirena, quizás al final el propio deseo sea una maldición.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracia por leer esta historia, quizás algo rara viniendo de mí, pero quise hacer algo diferente a lo acostumbrado; recrear lo que es una verdadera maldición que comienza con un simple deseo de un inocente juego.**

**Pronto subiré otra historia que continúa esta que llevara por título "La maldición de la Sirena" en la cual terminara esta curiosa leyenda que me contaron.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado me siguen enviando MP, agregando a favoritos y continúan leyendo el resto de historias; este 2013 ha sido un año de muchos cambios por lo que escribir se ha complicado demasiado.**

**Quizás no pueda responderles como es debido pero mis más sinceras gracias por seguir apoyándome, nos leemos en la siguiente historia.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
